Je n'existe plus ou De Kairi à Xion
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Elle a regardé la mer d'un œil las. Alors elle a dit je pars, je n'existe plus.


Yo !

C'est un texte que j'ai écrit comme ça, sans prétention, il ne présente pas un grand intérêt littéraire ni rien, mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire !

 **Je n'existe plus**

 _ou_

 **De Kairi à Xion**

Elle a regardé la mer, d'un air las. Elle a contemplé, échouées sur le sable, les relents de ses rêves de grand départ, ces envies de partir loin, loin d'ici où il toujours trop beau, dans un endroit où il pleut, dans un endroit où il vente, où il grêle, neige, loin d'ici, loin. Loin comme l'enfant qu'elle a été. Loin comme les amis qu'elle a eu, ceux avec qui elle rêvait d'aventure. Partis, eux aussi, envolés, ils l'ont juste laissée là comme une imbécile. Elle se releva et maudit les grains de sable qui s'accrochaient à sa peau, à son maillot de bain humide. Elle aimait cette sensation. Mais ça lui rappelait qu'elle est là, encore. Qu'elle était pas partie. Ça lui faisait mal. Et elle détestait aimer le goût du sel sur ses lèvres, l'odeur des vagues à sa fenêtre, le bruit du vent dans les palmiers. Elle en voulait plus, de tout ça, elle s'aimait plus elle se détestait. Elle avait l'air perdu des femmes dont le frère est au front. C'est stupide. Elle était pas si cruche, comme les greluches dans les films qu'attendent que leur mari reviennent derrière un fourneau, juste pour qu'il raconte un bout de l'histoire, lui donne une goutte de la mer infinie de l'ailleurs. De toute façon, elle savait qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, aucun des deux. Qui voudrait revenir ici, quand rien ne se passe ?

Alors elle est rentrée chez elle, elle a dit stop. Elle a dit je pars. Pas à sa grand-mère, pas à ses amis, non. Elle a dit je pars à elle-même. Elle a dit je pars pas vraiment, la moi maintenant reste là. Elle a dit je disparais, je, n'existe plus. Elle a mis son seul jean et son seul sweat, a mis ses seules baskets. Elle les portait jamais. Elle a rien mis d'autre, pas de sous-vêtements, c'était bien trop elle pour lui correspondre maintenant. Elle a pris son argent, et rien d'autre, elle n'en voulait plus ni de sa garde-robe ni de ces souvenirs débiles. Elle les aimait. Plus jamais. Elle a pris un billet pour le premier train qui partait loin, elle a embarqué dedans. Elle était la seule à pas avoir de bagage, elle était bien. Elle s'est dit j'ai dix-sept ans. Elle s'est dit j'ai dix-sept ans on va me chercher. Elle s'est dit merde, aussi. Elle s'est arrêtée au terminus, elle a acheté des choses. Dans les toilettes publiques elle a raccourci ses cheveux, elle a étalé du noir dessus. Elle a tout envoyé paître, son caractère un peu trop énergique, son trop joli, ses souvenirs trop joyeux, elle s'en fichait si elle empirait les choses, elle s'en fichait si elle se foutait en l'air comme ça. Ça lui ressemblait tellement pas. C'était magique. Elle a même mis du noir autour de ses yeux et sur ses doigts, comme elle avait jamais fait à cause de la mer. Elle a passé des heures à regarder la pluie, et plus encore à regarder la neige. Elle a appris des choses simples et utiles, à se débrouiller dans la rue.

Elle a rejoint une ZAD, dans le nord, qui commençait tout juste. Au début elle parlait pas trop, elle osait pas, voulait pas. L'ancienne elle aurait jacassé direct, et elle avait pas envie de lui ressembler. Le fondateur de la ZAD lui a dit où elle pouvait aider, et elle a rencontré un garçon, puis un autre. Encore deux garçons. Elle a eu peur, vraiment. Mais elle s'est vite calmée. Puisque Roxas ne ressemblait pas à Sora, puisqu'Axel ne ressemblait pas à Riku et puisque, quand ils lui avaient demandé son nom, elle avait dit Xion. Oui, puisque Xion ne ressemblerait jamais à Kairi.

.

.

.

Voilà !

N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Oh, et pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas une ZAD est une Zone à défendre, en clair si un terrain agricole ou sauvage est menacé par des constructions de l'État type barrage, aéroport, route etc., des gens viennent s'y installer pour manifester contre, créant ainsi toute une communauté autogérée et déconnectée du reste du monde.

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
